


Lovestruck Fool

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Anti’s a pining idiot and rambles on inside his mind when he sees Chase smile. Everyone and their mother knows (well, only their close friends at least. The rest of the people still thinks Anti is a frigid asshole) that Anti is in love with Chase. Jack (Jackieboyman in this universe) serves as a judging friend trope while Sean exists to be an annoying thorn in Anti’s side in a way that younger siblings could only do.





	Lovestruck Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff for this pairing cucks

“You’re drooling,” said Jack as he nudged at Anti who hissed back at him like an annoyed cat.

“I was  _ not _ .” Anti growled but then ruined the sincerity of his sentence when he ‘subtly’ wiped at his mouth to check if he had been drooling.

“Your pining’s getting too pathetic, bastard.” Jack deadpanned, ignoring the blistering glare his friend (not that Anti would admit that outloud considering the asshole’s allergic to fluffy emotions) sent his way. “Sean told me Chase came to him asking him if you hated him—which, mind you, is so laughable if only he could see your pathetic ogling of his ass— with those kicked puppy dog eyes you would ramble on for  _ hours _ on your good days.”

Anti opened his mouth, about to snap back at his annoying best friend (which he repeats, he would never admit even under the threat of torture) when he heard Chase laugh. His eyes were drawn back to the other boy automatically at the sound and just stood there, watching, entranced as the bright, true smile that Anti ‘secretly’ adores lit up Chase’s face. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled up and his baby blues practically shone in delight as he laughed at one of Anti’s annoying little brother’s jokes made him stop breathing for a few seconds there.

Whenever Chase Brody laughs and smiles with true happiness, a part of Anti’s heart eases and blossoms with warmth while the entire room seems to be suddenly bathed in light.

Chase Brody is just so  _ pretty _ especially when he’s happy and the rapid beating of Anti’s heart when he sees him can’t be healthy for the lovestruck fool.

“You’re rambling on about how Chase’s the light of your life in your mind again, aren’tcha?” The sound of Jackie’s voice sent him crashing down back into reality and he immediately plastered on an ugly scowl on his face. “Oh no, you don’t! You can’t fool us Anti~! Not when Sean said you’re extremely weak for Chase’s pretty, pretty blue eyes.”

“ _ Shut it _ .” Anti’s voice came out a bit louder than he thought because Chase’s head suddenly snapped over to him (was he imagining things in his pining mind or did Chase’s eyes just  _ sparkle _ when their eyes met each other?) and was now walking towards their position with Anti’s smirking brother in tow.

The older of the twins sent his younger brother a warning look but it just served to make Sean’s smirk widen further as a taunt.

“Hey um… Anti,” Chase squeaked out, fidgeting about and looking down on his feet mumbling something to himself before looking up and sending Anti a wide grin (Anti would rather die than admit that that made his heart skip a beat in a way that happens in like romantic shoujo fucking anime or cheesy romance novels… no, he doesn’t  _ read or watch _ them shut the fuck up. He would gut anyone who implies otherwise) that was endearing on him. “Are you free this weekend?”

“... What?” asked Anti with a blank expression as he processed the question.

( _ He could hear those fuckers—Jack and Sean—snickering in the background. He’s going to fucking slit their throats in their sleep tonight) _

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me in my room to play some videogames this weekend since I wanted to get to know you more and Sean mentioned that you don’t like crowded places or a lot of people but you love videogames so I thought maybe we could just play, just you and me… In a friend’s way of course! If you want to invite someone else with us I don’t mind I just thought you’d like lesser people—” Anti cut Chase off (and no, you  _ assholes _ , he didn’t have any sort of desperation in his voice or  _ face _ so shut the fuck up Jack, Sean—) in the middle of his rambling.

“Sure, what time?” Anti played it off with a cool tone.

He could see Sean making disgusted and kissy faces at him behind Chase.

…

He hoped that his bitch of a little brother sees the cold blooded murder that he was planning for him in his eyes.

Chase beamed up at him ( _ nobody _ should look that fucking happy and cute after he said he’s willing to hang out with them).

“Great! We could uh… meet up at eleven? Then order some pizza for lunch?” Chase’s eyes were practically sparkling in his happiness and excitement for the upcoming hangout.

What the fuck.

Anti just gave him a wordless nod and Chase shot him another heartstopping smile ( _ Shut the fuck up Jack. I can feel your judging aura without even looking at you)  _ and then chirped out a goodbye to Sean and Jack, and a hopeful I’ll see you later at Anti.

Anti suddenly remembered something that Jack mentioned to him earlier.

“I don’t hate you.” Anti blurted out just before Chase moved away and immediately wanted to jump off the nearest window, especially when Chase tilted his head a bit in confusion at the out of nowhere statement ( _ it makes him look so much like a curious little puppy.  _ **_Fuck me.)._ ** He continued, “I don’t hate you. You’re not that bad like the others.”

Anti might as well have declared he loved Chase right then and there since everyone knows how much Anti  _ hates _ people save for a select few that he tolerated. Chase looked stunned at his admission for a few seconds before Anti was treated to a full blast to the face of the smile that he had been admiring earlier on.

“I’m glad,” Chase quietly said before he was suddenly off while Anti was still stunned and recovering from the full frontal attack.

He’s going to be hanging out with Chase this weekend… alone.

_ Holy  _ **_shit_ ** .

“ _ You’re not that bad like the others, Chase.”  _ Anti snapped out of his thoughts and stunned state when Sean started mocking him with a high-pitched, lovey-dovey copy of his voice (why the  _ fuck _ is his brother so good at imitating his— Wait. Twins. Right. He’s a fucking  **moron** ). “I’m Anti, I think Chase is  _ sooooo _ pretty! He only has to flash me those cute baby blues and I’d do  **_anything_ ** for him because I’m his  **_bitch_ ** .”

Absolutely mortified (especially since he knows his twin’s words has some truth in them), Anti could feel the blush creeping up his neck to the tips of his ears while he glared and seethed at his smug younger twin.

“I’m going to slit your throat with my knife tonight while you’re sleeping, you  **_little shit_ ** .” Anti snarled and then swiped at Sean irritably when his smirking younger brother tried to hug him in a mocking placating manner. “Don’t fucking come near me you little  _ demon _ .”

“But you make it sooo easy to fuck with you Tonton!” Sean cackled, ignoring the snarl and curses Anti sent his way for that accursed name.

If it weren’t for the fact that their mother would be sad and disappointed that this little bastard died, he would have gutted him years ago for coining that cursed nickname.

(Well, not really. Despite being little shits to each other they do love each other fiercely… Anti’s taking that sentiment to the grave. Sean could  _ never know _ .)

Jack snorted and grabbed the back of Anti’s jacket when the older twin threateningly stepped towards Sean’s direction.

“You’re probably the only person who can get away with that nickname, Sean.” Jack dryly said. Sean just puffed up in that smug way all younger siblings are capable of when they know they have the perks of being the annoying younger sibling that their elder ones still can’t help but love.

“I’m sure Chase could get away with that and worse with my lovely big brother if he just flashes him that cute smile.” Sean slyly smiled.

“Sean, I swear to fucking god, you’re not going to live past midnight tonight if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

But despite Anti’s ire with his brother, his heart felt light and he resisted the urge to smile when he thought of what just happened.

Saturday huh? He just can’t  _ wait _ .

“Oh god, he has that lovestruck dopey look on his face  _ again _ .”

“Sean, literally only  _ you _ could see that. Your older brother has a stone cold bitch face.”

“The two of you are going to die tonight.”

“Chase would be disappointed in you so I think the fuck not.”

“Can you just fucking cease  _ existing _ .”


End file.
